


Surprise! You have a puppy!!

by lemon_boie



Series: Werewolf Fitz and Deke verse [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff and Humor, Full Shift Werewolves, Not Beta Read, Other, Texting, Werewolf Deke, Werewolf Fitz, Werewolf puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_boie/pseuds/lemon_boie
Summary: Deke experiences his first full moon. One problem, no one knows he’s a werewolf and he’s always been told to never tell anyone. So cue a scared puppy.





	Surprise! You have a puppy!!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: in this series, Deke is younger and not an adult.

Deke was only 9 years old but he was stuck here with the Shield agents, they were working on getting Deke a home somewhere else as they didn’t feel right about keeping a young child around with all the dangers.

Deke was feeling more energetic than usual today. He wasn’t sure why but he felt like something was coming and while he felt energetic and excited he was also anxious. Something about today seemed different apart from that too. Deke picked up that Fitz and Simmons seemed to be going somewhere. He had grown close to them both and he felt sad they were leaving. 

“Where are you going?” Deke accidentally let out a puppy like whine, weird. He usually could hold his wolfiness in, as his mum called it.

“Going on a night out.” Simmons remarked to Deke, this made him curious. Deke wanted to go too! 

“Can I come?” Deke asked, with big eyes, looking at Simmons.

Simmons shook her head, “sorry, not today. But we will be back tomorrow!” She patted Deke on the head, Deke could tell that something was missing from what they were saying. He gave another whine, Simmons was the only one who liked him and she was leaving him!

“Okay..” Deke let out another whine before sulking off. Simmons looked at him go, feeling bad at not telling him the whole truth, she was going to console him when Fitz called, wanting to go. She considered asking him to wait a minute but decided to go with him straight away.

Deke was sulking away when a wave of energy hit him again and he rushed into a meaningless dash down the halls. He reached a corner and saw two agents talking, Deke stopped before dashing off again. 

Deke spent the next hour dashing around, he wanted to play but his anxiety was growing also. While dashing around he had annoyed some of the other agents that lived here which caused him to let out wolf like sounds. Deke didn’t want to, he was told showing his wolf form was bad, and what if everyone hated him for it? Deke couldn’t have that, if they hated him he was as good as dead. 

It was beginning to get late and Deke felt his anxiety growing and he soon decided to hide in his room. He started to feel weird. His fingers itched, his teeth ached, his ears felt foreign and he just felt different. What was happening to him? This had never happened before, Deke felt like he was going to explode at this rate. He was sure what the feeling was but something was itching to get out and it was a horrible feeling. Why couldn’t it stop!

After about twenty more minutes of fighting it, Deke was losing the fight against what was happening and it was starting to cause him pain and to feel dizzy and lightheaded. He was crouched on the floor and hidden. Deke had shut his room door but he hid under his bed anyway. 

Deke tried to continue fighting it but he couldn’t do it anymore, he couldn’t stop himself from giving a pup like howl and suddenly he found himself in his wolf form, he was tangled in his clothes and he heard panic from outside in the halls. Deke freed himself from his human clothes and squeezed further into the darkness that was under his bed.

An agent suddenly burst into his room, “Deke!” He identified it as Daisy, or Agent Johnson as the others called her. Deke curled tighter into his ball, even though he wanted to run and play he felt terrified. He continued to cower under his bed.

Daisy was looking for Deke, usually Simmons made sure he went to bed at a suitable time etc and hand picked Daisy for that job while she was away with Fitz. Simmons told Daisy to get Deke ready for bed by 9:30 pm, it was close to 9:45 pm and she couldn’t find him anywhere. Daisy was starting to get on edge, the last thing she wanted was to lose the kid. Daisy heard footsteps coming from down the halls and saw May coming her away. 

“May! You haven’t seen Deke have you? It’s his bedtime assigned by Simmons and I can’t find him in his usual spots.” Daisy scratched her head.

“I haven’t, I’ll keep an eye out though.” May nodded before heading off. 

Deke watched them from where he lay, though he could only see their feet and the floor of his room, it was enough for him to make sure he was safe.

Daisy was feeling panicked by this. She was about to head in the opposite direction but she saw a random ball of foil in Deke’s room and picked it up. Daisy gave it a few tosses before chucking it in the bin and starting to walk away.

Deke saw the ball land in the bin and as if all of his anxiety had been whisked away within a split second he went scrambling after it.

As Daisy was walking away, she heard a scattering sort of sound come from Deke’s room, followed by the sound of a bin tumbling over. And puppy sounds? She retracted back to the room and saw a dark brown wolf like puppy playing with the ball she had thrown.

“I- uh, what?” Daisy spoke, in utter confusion, where did the puppy come from? As soon as she spoke she saw the puppy stop playing and immediately scramble under the bed. Daisy crouched down to look under the bed and on closer examination she could see it was a wolf pup. Not even that, a werewolf pup. It had faint glowing eyes.

That’s when it clicked together. This was their first full moon back from the future. Full Moon = Wolf shift. And this was a baby wolf, and definitely not Fitz. This was Deke. Deke was a werewolf? How did they not know. Damn this kid is good at hiding, this must have been why he was bouncing off the walls earlier. And now he was scared, did Deke know Fitz was a werewolf like him. Did Fitz know? If so, why hadn’t Fitz said anything. 

Daisy sighed and leaned her hand out to touch him, only for Deke to shy away in fear, “It’s okay Deke, I’m not going to hurt you,” Daisy spoke softly. And surprisingly enough, that’s all it took, before he shuffled out and started to yap at Daisy, “I wish I could understand you but I do not speak yap.” She put her hands on her hips.

May had heard the dog like noises and with extreme confusion she headed back to the source of the noise. She saw Daisy being barked at by a dark brown wolf pup. 

Deke saw May in the doorway, and like any kid he was extremely naive, he dashed past May and went running down the hallway. 

May turned to Daisy with a _what the hell?_ kind of face. Daisy looked at her with a slightly sheepish look. They both speed walked, trying to keep up with Deke.

“Seems like Fitz has another were friend. Little guy was hiding in his room like that. Don’t think he knows Fitz is a werewolf too.” Daisy told May.

“Ah, yeah. Makes sense.” May noted.

Deke ran ahead, he was running around the lighthouse, and playing with whatever he could find. He meant to make sure May and Daisy were following but he forgot and then found himself alone and scared again. Until all of a sudden he was being carried by someone in a completely different place, which made him yelp in surprise.

As May and Daisy lost track of Deke again, they tried to call for him but to no avail, until Yo-Yo appeared in front of them holding him.

“Are we supposed to have puppies on the base?” Yo-Yo asked, passing Deke to Daisy. 

“Nope, but this isn’t any puppy, turns out Fitz isn’t the only werewolf here anymore.” Daisy gave a huff of laughter, and took Deke from Yo-Yo, “Fitz has a hidden basket of dog toys in his labs, which I shouldn’t know about but here we are. Would it hurt to let Deke play with them?” Daisy asked, to which she was met with excited howls at the news of toys.

Mack and Coulson came around the corner suddenly, the noise of howls startled them, until they saw the puppy in Daisy’s arms.

Yo-Yo turned to Mack and Coulson, “turns out Deke is a werewolf too, I know, it’s brand new news to everyone,” Yo-Yo smirked, “we are going to let him have a play with Fitz’s secret stash of dog toys.”

The entire team was in awe over Deke being a werewolf puppy and while they were usually annoyed with Deke’s antics, this was definitely an exception.

Deke picked up on the lack of annoyance and he felt smug, and decided that maybe they’d like him more this way, despite what he originally thought. Though Deke wasn’t too happy about being carried, he barked, wriggled and nibbled Daisy’s hand. She eventually put him down and he was happier, he followed the team with the promise of toys to play with. He wanted to play so bad!

The entire team got to the lab and sought out the hidden dog toys. Deke started howling as soon as he saw the box and once it was placed down, he began to go nuts. So many toys!!

Everyone watched Deke play with the toys, Daisy decided to take a picture of him playing with a ball and then another picture of Deke cuddled with a monkey teddy.

**[22:36] Daisy > Simmons:** i couldnt get deke to sleep like you asked, mainly because something happened that no one was expecting

**[22:36] Daisy > Simmons:** ballplay.jpg

**[22:36] Daisy > Simmons:** monkeycuddles.jpg

**[22:37] Daisy > Simmons:** turns out fitz isn’t the only werewolf around now :)

Simmons received the text message, and checked her phone as soon as she could, she was in shock of what she had received.

**[22:41] Simmons > Daisy:** Deke is a werewolf too??

**[22:41] Daisy > Simmons:** yah!

Simmons couldn’t hold in the huff sound she made, this perked up Fitz, who then came closer, wondering what was up. Simmons showed him photos of Deke in wolf form. It took him a second to process before he started giving whines of protest at the monkey photo.

**[22:43] Simmons > Daisy:** shockedfitz.jpg

**[22:45] Daisy > Simmons:** smugdeke.jpg

**[22:45] Simmons > Daisy:** :)


End file.
